Twitar Battles
by Miss Alice Cullen x
Summary: A random story about the Twilight characters and the Avatar characters meeting each other in crazy situations and places. Guarenteed LOL's. Miss Alice Cullen x, Miss Katara x, Miss Sunshine x miss jane cullen. All chapters are ONE SHOTS!
1. Character Index

**Twitar Battles**

**Index of the characters**

**Twilight**

Edward Cullen- A vampire that can read minds, he is in love with Isabella Swan.

Jasper Hale- A vampire who can feel and control the emotions of others. He is in love with Alice Cullen.

Emmet Cullen- A vampire who is bulky and has incredible strength. He is in love with Rosalie Hale.

Alice Cullen- A vampire who loves shopping and has visions of the future. She is in love with Jasper Hale.

James- An evil tracker who eats people. He is in love with Victoria.

Victoria- An evil vampire, who is ambitious and never gives up. She is in love with James.

Jane- A member of the Volturi. She has a gift of making people feel pain.

Alec- Jane's twin also a member of the Volturi. He can make people feel nothing.

Demetri- A tracker in the Volturi guard.

Heidi- A Volturi guard who can plant a thought in someone's head.

Aro- One of the three leaders of the Volturi. He can read every thought you've ever thought with just one touch.

**Avatar**

Prince Zuko- A fire bender who is the heir to the fire Nation.

Katara- A water bender who can heal and blood bend.

Princess Azula- Zuko's evil sister, who is an advanced fire bender. She can also create lightning.

Ty- Lee- A flirty, bubbly acrobat. She knows all the weak points in people's bodies and can even block someone's Chi to stop bending.

Mai- A bored, depressed knife thrower with a large fringe.

Koh- A spirit world creature, which lives in a cave. He is half centipede and half spider, but alarmingly big. If you make an expression he will steal your face. He is more commonly known as Koh the face stealer.

Ozai- Zuko and Azula's evil father. This powerful fire bender once wanted the world to end in fire when one of his ancestor's comets arrived.


	2. An evil glint in her eye

_**AN: Haiii! This is me + my school friends joint FanFic, It's an Avatar/Twilight crossover (The index is posted before this so you have a rough idea on the characters personalities) I'm in the process of writing a FanFic and my friend is writing one so we're not completely in experienced. Keep in mind we're only 12 so give a chance! We LOVE reviews so please review, consider it 'inspiring the next generation of authors'**_

_**Written by Miss Alice Cullen x, Miss Sunshine x + Miss Katara x**_

_**More Chapters to come, lotsa luv-Alice x **_

"How close are we?" Jane screeched, eager to reach their destination – the Fire Nation – as soon as possible.

"Nearly there," said Demetri calmly as they infiltrated the Fire Nation boundaries faster than the eye could see.

"We're here now," She crowed "I can smell it!" Her crimson eyes glowing with victory, which she knew would come soon.

* * * * *

"And now, the new Fire Lord shall be revealed." The fire sage moved over to Zuko. Zuko crossed his fingers and held his breath.

"All hail Firelord…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" Jane exclaimed with a smug smile across her angelic features.

"You have a new challenger, now" Zuko's mouth fell slightly slack as he glared at the girl who had snatched away the best moment of his life.

"Who. Do. You. Think. You. Are!?!" He screamed, shaking with anger and jabbing a finger into her ice-cold stomach; withdrawing when he found her stomach was rock hard, muttering "ow" as he soothed his finger.

"Smarter than you, dumbass." She mocked with her hands on her hips and a gloating grin making a rare appearance on her face. Zuko was breathing heavily with anger, much to everyone's surprise he started breathing fire; but he was too enraged to care.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!" He roared at her.

'_What the hell?' _Jane puzzled in her mind. She stared at him blankly with one eyebrow raised.

"Lets just have a _fight_" She said slowly.

"Good enough for me, as long as I get to kick your ass!" He hollered.

"Ooooh, well, I think that would hurt _you_ more than _me_, soooo… It _ain't gonna happen_, buddy. Believe me." She mocked

"Why should I believe you?" He retorted, "Besides I'm immune to pain" He stuck his nose in the air.

"Of course you are. And we'll see about that" She said sarcastically, finishing in a voice so terrifying, it sent shudders down everyone's back.

"Anyway" Zuko stated, "You can't be a Firelord, you're a girl" Jane jumped back, clearly offended. Then she stalked closer toward him.

"What did you just say?" she hissed, staring up at him. Crimson locked on gold with a burning force of a billion suns. Zuko looked so terrified, Jane wouldn't have been surprised if he wet himself right there.

"Uh, its our culture, women can't be Firelord. It's a tradition." Jane really lost it then.

"I DON'T CARE about your stupid culture, my culture's more important."

Zuko stared down blankly at her.

"Your culture?"

"Yes my culture which definitely doesn't have sexist bastards like you telling me what to do!"

"Our culture and our traditions are not sexist!" He exclaimed. "Women get to cook, clean and look after children. What more could they want?"

At this, Jane went mental. She flew forwards at vampire speed and slapped Zuko across the face – not using he full vampire strength but it was still enough to make him nearly fall backwards.

"Man, you're a strong little girl." he mumbled before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get into your stance, and let's fight!" He roared. However, this time he lacked the bravado of before and even looked slightly scared.

Jane remained in her previous position; legs crossed, sitting on the floor and smiling smugly whilst Zuko got into the battle stance.

"What did I just say? Oh yeah, GET INTO YOUR BATTLE STANCE!" He bellowed sarcastically.

"This is my battle stance" She threw him a blinding smile which made his heart skip a beat and chuckled – a sound of wind chimes and bells that made his eyes widen.

'A creature this evil can laugh like that?' He thought, shock ringing through his head.

His thoughts were cut short as the most blazing of fires was lit inside his veins. This was the most crippling pain he had ever experienced.

"What are you doing!" he roared, through unbearable blasts of agony, which shot through his body which unbelievable speed.

"I can fire bend better than you, thug," she replied. Zuko cried out yet again, whilst falling to the ground in pain.

"Stop it!" he screamed. Jane just smiled. Many fire sages and high classed guests, stared at the commotion. Confused by their future fire lords sudden outburst.

He shuddered on the mosaic floor, clutching his stomach. He truly did look like he was going to be sick. Jane smirked.

"Hey look everyone!" she called. "Zuko here is having a fit of spasm!" Zuko grunted harshly, rolling over onto his side. Silently he thought in his mind that being shot by lightning was better than this. It was a sort of burning pain, which blazed and writhed through his veins. He shuddered-in fact he would be shot ten times by lightning than cope with this.

Wait a minute.

Fire! He was burning! Maybe he couldn't stop it, but he knew someone who could.

"KATARAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. It was possible that aliens could hear that. Everyone covered their ears, and squinted at the alarmingly loud sound coming from Zuko's mouth. Jane giggled quietly.

"Who's that? Your girlfriend? Come to have a goodbye kiss, before you turn into ashes?" she mocked.

Zuko snarled at her.

"She's not…" He was cut short but the agonising pain building up to his shoulder. All he managed was a gasp-his lungs clenched. He felt paralysed.

A young girl with brown, wavy hair pushed her way through the crowd.

"Zuko," she cried. At that precise moment Zuko had his eyes closed, but he could recognise the voice instantly. He couldn't have been happier. She would finally be able to put an end to this incredible pain, once and for all. Nobody, not even this powerful fire torturer, could take away the throne from him-the rightful heir. Prince Zuko.

"PUT THE FIRE OUT!" He screamed, using all his dwindling energy to convey the message. He struggled to open his eyes. Katara was staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

"There's no fire, Zuko," she replied calmly. Zuko growled.

"Of course there…" he grunted as the pain rippled through his scar. He'd already experienced enough pain on that certain area. "Fire," he managed, choking slightly on his own words.

There was a small pause after Zuko's final word of the conversation. Until Jane snorted in a very unladylike manner and Zuko glared at her.

"I would put it out, if there were any…" Katara began.

"DO IT!" he screamed, and then he went off into an everlasting coughing fit. Katara instantly took this as an order and splashed water all over him. Drenching him to the bone. Eliminating anything dry. He was completely saturated.

Then how come he still felt pain? Jane's eyes flashed.

Crafty bitch. Zuko thought.

But before he had time to think any more another crippling wave of pain washed through Zuko's body, paralysing him in the process.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the agonising pain. He struggled to open his eyes. He dragged his gaze across the room to find a horrified Katara, a smug Jane and millions of confused fire sages and guests. Why weren't they doing anything? Didn't they see him dying right there, right there on the spot?

They obviously didn't know who he was. But he did.

He was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Heir to the throne.

And he wasn't to be messed with.

Pushing aside the pain he leapt into the air, sending his legs kicking, to unleash bright orange fire from his feet. It swirled around him, like he and the fire were dancing together. The fire eventually got larger and larger and before he knew it, he had created a fire tornado.

Jane watched as Zuko leapt into the air, as he unleashed a break dancing fire bending move, as he closed his eyes to feel the heat of the fire, as he shuddered in pain, as he fell to the floor in defeat and as he slipped into unconsciousness.

She giggled, happily, playfully and her face lit up like a five year olds at Christmas. He was utterly perfect.

She wondered what Aro would say if she brought Zuko to Volterra. He'd be top entertainment, an amusement to keep them occupied for a few years of their eternity, though she wondered how long he'd last with blood inside him. Hmmm maybe not such a good idea. Plus it would be too obvious for everyone to guess where she had been. Aro would be furious if he found out. She'd have to plan out her moves carefully. Though she definitely couldn't kill him. He was just too amusing. Suddenly it clicked in her mind, like a flashbulb lighting up in her head.

"Heidi," she called. A girl just as ambitious as her stepped forward to take her place by Jane's left side.

"Yes, Jane," she asked softly.

"As entertaining as this guy is, we simply cannot leave him in this condition," she explained, still smirking at the sprawled mess at her feet. She admired herself for saying that. Only Heidi and herself could understand what it meant. Everyone else had got the wrong idea. She knew that because she could hear Katara gasp with relief.

Heidi nodded and narrowed her eyes at the boy before her. Jane smiled.

"Wait!" called a passionate voice to the right of her. Jane turned to see the water bending girl stare up at her with her dazzling, ocean blue eyes. Secretly Jane admired the girl, kneeling there. And not leaving her friend's side. She looked quite fierce as well, the kind of person you'd expect never to give up. Jane liked that.

"I can heal him!" she cried, almost desperately. Jane raised an eyebrow. Heal him? She cocked her head to one side with begrudging fascination.

"How can you do that?" she asked, still keeping a firm steady tone. Katara's expression changed slightly. She looked almost uncomfortable in a way. It was evident she wasn't expecting a question like that.

"I just can," she stated simply. Jane frowned. This girl was more than she appeared to be. Somehow Jane knew that she was in some way… special.

She turned to face Heidi, who had the same puzzled expression on her face.

"What else can you do?" Jane asked curiously. Katara's mouth opened slightly, like a beginning of a gasp-to any other eye it would just look like she was beginning a sentence.

"I can control water, I can heal and I can also…" she swallowed nervously. "Blood bend," she breathed quietly. Jane's eyes lit up. Perfect!

She smiled happily. Her plan was coming into focus now. This girl would be the perfect gift for Aro. He would be overjoyed, and it wouldn't be Alec or Demetri who had found her. No, it would have been her, Jane. And she would finally be rewarded with the attention she deserved.

"Demetri," she chimed her eyes still on the girl. Demetri understood instantly, of course. She and Demetri got on well; they both were ambitious and had a strong passion. Without another word Demetri scooped up the girl, in his strong arms. Katara reacted immediately.

"Wait! What are you…" she was cut off as she struggled against his granite grip. She gasped. Obvious that she had injured herself. She immediately fell slack and allowed Demetri to carry her over to Jane's right side. Still in his arms.

Jane knew that everything would come together now. She was tired of being second best. For some strange reason Aro always thought that Alec's gift was slightly better than hers. She had no idea why, what did Alec have that she didn't? It wasn't fair that she had been pushed into the background. But now with this nation, with this girl she would be loved- just like a girl should be…

"Heidi you may begin," she signalled. Heidi nodded and once again turned to face the unconscious boy before her. She focused her eyes on him and smiled. Her eyes lighting up as she directed her power onto Zuko.

Jane smiled too. Heidi had a great sense of humour. It would be interesting to see what idea she'd plant this time. Zuko stirred and rolled over onto his back, his black hair sprawled over his face. The suspense was exhilarating.

"No! Don't hurt him," cried a voice. Jane turned to see a trembling Katara. This was obviously too much for the girl, it was evident that she didn't want him in pain again. As Jane observed closer, she realised the girl was crying.

Her shoulders drooped and she felt the previous excitement evaporate. She couldn't really remember what it was like to cry-she knew pain all too well but she was never familiar with crying. It took a lot of strength to drag her gaze away from the girl. Jane realised that she had a slight guilty sorrow pulling at her heartstrings-Jasper Hale would've got a kick out of this. She quickly shoved away that thought and turned back to Zuko to find that his head had popped up and he looked deeply confused. Heidi took a deep breath beside her and a look of mischief enveloped her stunning features. Jane smiled in anticipation, anxious to see what she was plotting.

"Cupcakes!" he chirped suddenly. Jane started spluttering, almost choking with laughter.

"Your…Making….Him….Think…Of…CUPCAKES!" She gasped out between fits of uncontrollable laughing. This was one of the most hilarious sights she had ever witnessed.

"Why not?" Heidi replied "We might as well have some fun whilst we're here" Her eyes sparkled with mirth and wickedness as she said this-she had more in store for Zuko where that came from.

She leaned in towards Zuko and began speaking

"You know where you can find some cupcakes Zuko?"

"Cupcakes! You have CUPCAKES! GIVE THEM TO ME!" Heidi pointed out of the open doors at the moon

"They have loads on the moon-whole mountains!" She exclaimed with false enthusiasm and an evil grin on her face.

"CUPCAKES!" He screeched, before sprinting out of the doors with a half crazed delusional look of pure joy. Jane and Heidi cracked up laughing-this was the most fun they'd had in millennia!

"Now, does anyone want to even _try _questioning the rise of the new Fire Lady or are you gonna shut it and get to work?" She addressed the crowd-they remained completely silent.

"Brilliant, I want you to spread the word of my take over and send us a few spare prisoners you have lying around-we're thirsty!" She cackled, projecting the evil bitch side of herself-the only side anyone ever got to see.

"Now repeat after me: All hail Firelady Jane" She roared, a smug smile on her face and an evil glint in her eye.


	3. A little help from a very little friend

_**AN In this story, Mai is a very passionate girl who doesn't show emotion on the outside, but on the inside she believes… A few weeks on from previous story ;) Written by THE BIN BUDDIES! (Minus grouch) LOL :D Plus in this FanFic Alec can control which parts of his gift he wants to use on someone eg: he can make them blind but keep all the rest of their senses working. All of these characters are slightly OOC! Some more than others. SORRY THE UPDATE TOOK SO LOOONG! :(**_

_**By Miss Katara x and Miss Alice Cullen x**_

"I'm bored," Mai murmured to herself as she wondered into the forest aimlessly. She blew her fringe out of her face and sighed. What great events did life have to offer? In fact why was life so hard, why did life have to go wrong? And _why_ was life so boring?!

Another thing about life, which bothered Mai, was colour. Why wasn't the world black and white? It would look so much better that way. She sighed again.

It had been very much this way since Zuko left her to go chasing bloody cupcakes on the moon. What had happened to him? He was supposed to be crowned fire lord. But instead, some pipsqueak takes the throne and orders everyone to hail and praise her. She even threatened Mai that she'd suck out her blood and stick her head on a pike outside the palace walls.

Damn you Zuko! She cried in her mind.

She hadn't really been the emotional type even before Zuko disappeared; only now it was even worse. No one could get anything out of her, not Ty-Lee with her optimistic comments or even her own mother! But that didn't really surprise her; she'd never really been close to her mother anyway. Inside she'd always longed for adventure, a little freedom in her life. She was rewarded by meeting Zuko. Only her dreams were crushed when he left her.

Zuko, you idiot!

She knew it was kind of wrong to blame everything on the Prince, but he'd already ripped out her heart once then he just had to do it all over again. Why was life so unfair? She grabbed a nearby tree and leant against it. Her head bowed down so she had a close view of the ferny forest floor. The water bender had strangely disappeared too. She didn't really mind that, the girl wasn't exactly her friend, more of a weak acquaintance. Of course she'd heard about her, the Avatar's water bending teacher, Healer, blood bender and at some point she had heard that she was Zuko's girlfriend. Mai secretly admitted to herself why she felt uncomfortable around her was mostly jealousy more than personality dislike. Of course the statement wasn't true, but it bothered her all the same.

Betrayal.

It hurt. A lot. In fact she was a mastermind on this subject, she even once betrayed someone herself. But never the less this knowledge, didn't help her at the moment. She felt empty, there was just nothing inside her and Mai wondered for a moment what did she live for? There was actually no point in her life at the present so what difference did it make if she wondered into the forest and never came back? Though she realized that people did care for her, well maybe not care-it was more of concern. But their possibility for friendship was still zero. She hated pity. Pity was for the weak and pathetic. And even if Mai was slightly lost in thoughts, she knew that she was not weak. She knew that the water bender had a lot of pity; she instantly was reminded of her brief encounter with Katara after the war ended.

"_May, I talk to you?" came a chiming voice from behind her. Mai turned instantly, following her instinctive action quickly. The water bender. What did she want? She'd better not be feeling sorry for her. Agni, she'd tear out her pitiful heart and bury it if she carried on with this reputation. What did a girl have to do to get some peace around here? The ugly orange sunset wasn't exactly and ideal view for Mai, but anything to get away from the crowd inside Zuko's palace was good enough._

"_Look, Mai, Um I know that we haven't been the best of friends lately," she flushed slightly which made Mai slightly irritated by the fourteen year olds foolish behaviour. "But I just wanted to say, that I'm willing to do whatever it takes for us to, well, be friends…" Mai snorted. As if. _

"_Alright," she murmured, still looking in the opposite direction. Behind Mai's firm figure, Katara bit her lip, it was obvious that she was not convinced._

"_I'm certain this may be hard for you, being former enemies and all, but I'm ready to accept the fact that your Zuko's friend and you've sacrificed and helped a lot in this war, I'd like to think that your doing the same," she reasoned. Mai's face remained blank, but inside she was fuming. She knew what she was doing! She wasn't stupid! So who did this girl think she was? Standing up and telling her what to do?! She had to resist the overpowering urge to slap her! _

_Luckily she was turning around now. Yes, go and leave me alone! She thought. But before she disappeared, she turned absentmindedly, but frowning as if deep in thought._

"_And Mai, Thank you, for everything," she stated before disappearing out of sight. Mai squeezed her eyes tight, to stop the building tears that were behind her eye lids. Why was she crying? There wasn't anything to be upset about. This was a celebration. Yet Mai felt like her life was still incomplete, like a missing piece to a jigsaw. And the water bender somehow just made the realisation worse._

And it was still like that, right now, right at this minute, every second she felt torn. And yet she couldn't understand why. Without thinking Mai wondered even more aimlessly into the labyrinth of ferns. Wondering when her life would change. For good.

A slight buzzing noise woke Mai from her daydream. The confusing noise wafted from her left. And she let her curiosity lead the way, deeper into the forest. Soon enough she came to a meadow clearing-a large pool of crystal clear water sitting in the middle. The suns rays cast thin reflections onto the rippling water, which made the scene unnaturally tempting. Usually Mai wouldn't have dared swim in an abandoned lagoon in the middle of a forest. Even now it seemed a damn right crazy idea. Mai knew this feeling was sort of pathetic, but she wanted to prove that she wasn't weak, she was strong and brave, and she could pull through. Frowning, she slipped of her shoes and dipped her feet into the crystal coloured water. Surprisingly enough the water was boiling hot. A mixture of confusion and fear crossed her face. But this Mai, the new brave Mai, and she would venture onwards.

Her walking slowed as the deep water reached her shoulders and she broke into a gentle breast stokes. The scene was almost elegant, like a maiden taking an early morning swim. Though deep down Mai had to admit it was the strangest thing she had done in her entire life. Her heavy robes started to weigh her down, she was soaked but right now she didn't care. She stopped abruptly and looking around, she judged that she was roughly in the middle of the lake by now. There was no reason for her to be here, the lonely Mai treading water in the middle of an abandoned pool. But she found it strangely relaxing. Sighing, she inhaled the fresh, forest air. But then suddenly everything was blurry, blue and almost bubbly. It only took a few seconds for Mai to realise that somehow she was being pulled into the pool, slowly drowning, slowly dying. Though Mai was terrified she made no attempt of struggle against the unknown force which had pulled her into the depths of the lake. What did she want to think of when she died? An image of Zuko flashed in her head. He had left her, but now she realised that her feelings had never changed or dulled with time. They were still there, in her mind, she just didn't have the courage top admit this to herself.

_I love you Zuko_. She thought as she breathed out her last bubbles of air.

Oxygen surrounded her and allowed her to breathe yet again. It took her a moment to realise where she was and what she was doing here. Her eyelids fluttered open and she glanced around. She was still in this same forest, but that didn't make sense, she was just pulled underwater why would she would suddenly float back up again. But this forest had a different atmosphere than before. It was a sort of eerie tension, the sensation of being watched. Suddenly it clicked inside her head, the lake must have been a porthole to the spirit world! Okay now she was slightly freaked, she had heard of a spirit who lived here, Koh the face stealer. The original Mai shuddered, the new Mai's heart leaped with adventure, wouldn't it be fun to mess with the creepy face guy!

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice called, a startled voice, a voice of wind chimes and bells…

Mai turned around to see a short boy with dark hair and unnaturally pale skin, his eyes were wide in shock and his face was familiar despite the fact she knew she had never met him. Then recognition clicked.

"You look just like that freaky bitch who took over the fire nation and made Zuko crazy" She stated, ignoring his question.

"Well, duh I'm her _twin_" He rolled his eyes "And you still haven't answered my question yet: Who are you?"

"Seriously, you're her twin? Oh, I'm Mai-who are you?"

"I'm Alec of the Volturi. You should've heard about me by now and you should defiantly be fearing me." He threatened menacingly.

Mai remained calm, she remembered she was the _new _Mai now and she feared nothing.

"Hmmm, interesting. Hey buddy wanna help me hijack Koh's cave?"

He chuckled, "Human's are so entertaining sometimes-we should get some to come live in the castle. They'd be very funny to watch" He mused.

"Is that a yes or a no cause I haven't got all day here!" She complained, she was filled with her recently discovered confidence and she was ready to take on the world.

"I don't see why not" He grinned, this was going to be his most fun in years.

"Okay first we need to locate his weak points," Mai explained. Alec looked at her blankly.

"And how are we going to do that?" Alec asked, an eyebrow risen at the human's enthusiasm.

Mai blanched.

"I haven't the slightest idea," she admitted, her previous excitement evaporated.

Alec's shoulders dropped in annoyance. But then suddenly Mai's eyes lit up.

"Wait, I remember something I learnt in history classes from my tutor, she said something about if you make an expression he will steal your face," she recalled. Alec looked confused, never in the millennia had he encountered something like this, somehow or another, he was trapped in a spirit world with a half crazed teenager dying to mess with ancient spirits! Then this Koh guy had a gift of stealing faces! Sweet!

"Okay, I think I can help you with that one," Alec confessed. He loved his gift very much. He was certainly willing to use it to hijack Koh.

"How?" Mai asked.

"I have, a sort of gift," He explained. "I can make you immune to senses, in other words feel nothing," Mai's face remained expressionless but her eyes flashed with eager excitement.

"Perfect," she breathed. Alec grinned.

"Koh the face stealer," Alec declared.

"You're going down," Mai finished for him.

* * *

It took them quite a while to locate Koh's realm. Alec bounded on ahead, desperate for some action; Mai stumbled along behind- she had never really been talented in sporting activities.

"Hey, slow down there!" Mai called behind him. Alec ignored her and carried on sprinting ahead. Mai sighed and trudged along behind him. Finally Alec stopped by a humongous tree surrounded by mist. Everything was so foggy that Mai didn't realise that Alec had suddenly stopped, so she didn't make any effort to halt her pathetic attempt to catch up with the young boy. So, not knowing what was going on, Mai slammed full force into Alec's body.

She screamed.

Her arm felt like it had split in two. It was like slamming into a brick wall. Alec didn't seem to care.

"Shhhhhhh," he ushered, waving an impatient arm at her. Mai felt slightly enraged.

"You broke my arm, you idiot! Why is your skin so hard?" she practically screamed. She cradled her left arm, whilst staring at her mysterious companion. Alec ignored her.

"I can hear him, he's moving around in that cave," Alec informed her. Mai frowned and made a desperate attempt to hear him too. But she couldn't hear anything. This was really, really strange.

"What?" she began. But Alec silenced her before she had a chance to finish. He turned to her with a crazed smile.

"Lets go," he almost snarled.

"Fine." She squeaked as he grabbed her arm, gently this time, and pulled her into the cave entrance.

The cave was dark and shadowy, a menacing air hung around it and Mai could feel herself shuddering. Small shards of rock littered the floor and as she stumbled along she wondered why she was even doing this. She wasn't suicidal. Even though Zuko had left her and sorrow still infected her every thought life was worth living.

"As long as I keep telling myself that" She muttered and Alec looked up at her in confusion. _'Damn he shouldn't even be able to hear that!'_ She thought to herself. This place was messing with her head-the sooner she had her cave the better. Maybe she could redecorate it, some lighting would be nice for a start.

"Who dare trespasses the realm of Koh?" a menacing voice boomed, echoic around the darkening cave. Mai jumped slightly, but enough to grab Alec's attention. Truthfully she was terrified, but she didn't have to show it emotionally, what would Alec think of her? A weak, pathetic teenager?

No, she would keep her emotion locked away, for her sake… and of course for the existence of her face. Alec turned to his left and without warning, laid a gentle hand on hers. Shock hit Mai worse than the voice at his ice cold touch and she flushed slightly.

"We have come to challenge you, Koh," Alec boldly stated. A defining chuckle from Koh sent shivers down Mai's spine.

"Do you really want to challenge me?" Koh mocked. Alec remained calm.

"Yes, we really do," he answered.

"We?" the voice questioned, Mai couldn't understand how, but somehow she could hear great intelligence hinting in his voice. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Yes, we," Alec answered; he showed no sign of fear. How Mai envied him.

"Oh really," Koh replied. And before anyone had time to answer, torches along the endless cave passageway were suddenly lit. Mai clenched her muscles together in immediate fright. Alec turned to her in confusion, evident that he had expected her to be fearless. Obviously he was wrong, but anyhow, Mai wasn't willing to make a fool of her self and she breathed in and out, her body going slack. Alec turned to face her and brought himself up to whisper in her ear.

"This is the part where I cut off your feeling emotions," he breathed. Mai gasped quietly.

"Its alright, you don't have to worry," he reassured. She turned to him and nodded. Somehow she felt better with Alec's hand around hers. He slipped his hand out of hers and frowned at Mai in pure concentration.

Mai blushed at his firm gaze, it made her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed with his looks, but then suddenly the feeling was gone and she felt nothing. Nothing. Not a single emotion passed her mind. Koh surrounded Mai with a relaxed edge in his movement, his centipede like body, curling around the emotionless girl before him.

"Oh what a pretty face, so strong, so determined. Completely passionate and caring on the inside, though. Hmmmm, you're a rather fine girl, Mai," Koh teased. Mai remained calm.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in monotone.

"Oh I know a lot, my pretty, Along with young Alec as well, very nice," he gleamed at Alec like they were old friends.

"Or should I say old Alec," he taunted. He stifled a small laugh, Mai remained emotionless.

"Quite a nice choice Alec, dare I say. Quite young obviously, but just so…exotic," he swooned in a smooth velvet voice.

"She'll do nicely in my collection," Alec managed to control his expression and the tone of his voice, but out loud he managed to say:

"If you do anything to hurt her, I'll…" Koh chuckled softly.

"Do not fear, Alec. I'm certain everything will go…smoothly," Koh curled even more around her. Cutting her off from any possible escape exit.

Mai should've felt panic but emotions were lost to her. Alec's words however, stuck with her as she repeated them in her mind. 'If you do anything to hurt her, I'll…' _I'll what?_ She puzzled. _Maybe he cares about me…_

Those words would've stirred up many emotions in her-happiness, hope, even love. But Alec's gift was strong and she repeated the words with complete indifference as she stood waiting for Alec to do something.

Koh was grinning as he stalked closer, Alec's eyes were blazing with anger but he kept his expression completely blank as he conversed with the hideous monster.

"We shall destroy you" He stated with finality before snapping the creatures leg with his hand.

"Hey! Be careful with my kitchen table" Mai shouted in the same monotone as before. Alec nearly chuckled before he caught himself, she would be furious when he gave back her emotions. She was determined-for some strange reason unknown to Alec-to have Koh as a piece of furniture. It was unlikely she had a passion for furniture so it must be some sort of pride thing, he concluded.

Humans were very amusing, but this one seemed almost intriguing to him. He wanted to unravel her thoughts and actions into meaning-but he was lost on how to do so.

In one swift movement Alec ripped off Koh's head and chucked it out of the cave. Mai stood there gaping at him open mouth before screeching

"My kitchen table! You broke it you ass!" Alec realised that he must've let her emotions back when he was focused on killing Koh.

"Oh, um, it's still kind of intact" He glanced at the corpse "…Kinda."

Mai raised an eyebrow "Not. Really."

"You could always, um, super-glue it?"

"What in the name of crap is super-glue?"

"Never mind…"

* * *

_**Later….**_

"Hey, thanks for everything. But you can _go_ now, only if you want of course." Mai stuttered, she knew she, for some inexplicable reason, didn't _want_ him to go. But it _was_ only polite to offer.

His blood-red eyes didn't creep her out any longer, instead they drew her to him, almost like a magnet. She kept telling herself it was insane _he'll never like you- you idiot-he probably already has someone! _A wave of agony washed through her at that possibility. She knew she was only being rational-but she didn't want to be rational right now. She wanted adventure, excitement. She wanted Alec, and for the life of her she didn't know, or want to accept, why.

_**AN: I personally didn't like this ending; I reckon this could have more to it than this One-shot. If anyone wants to review-I'm begging you please do!-and tell us whether we should do a kind of sequel to this chapter or elaborate it in a separate FanFic please tell us! **_

_**Yes, I know this Author's Note is getting pretty long but it's necessary. Twilight fans, we promise you more Twilight characters in the near future, but this pairing begged to be written. Updates will become more frequent when the summer holidays arrive (11 more days!) so keep your eye out for new chapters. **_

^_^ _**Also as a heads up (and a bit of advertising) I have a plot for a new Twilight FanFic planned out, it will be kind of random but the way I see it in my head I think it might turn out quite well. :) Miss Alice Cullen x **_^_^__


End file.
